Master of Pokemon
by Great Gengar
Summary: I am young. I have no Pokemon. Yet I am one of the greatest threats to an evil wishing to rule our world. In my journey I will meet new people, allies and enemies. This will be the adventure of my life. rated T for violence and romance. LucasXOC
1. A Journey

A/N: Oh yes, now this is my first fanfic so please don't be that harsh, okay?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Master of Pokemon

We all know about Pokemon. Half the people on this planet do. However, half of the trainers I've seen rarely take care of them, treating them as weapons. In fact, once I saw a purple haired man train a Bidoof so hard she had died of exhaustion on the spot (at that moment, the boy didn't even check for a pulse, but walked on without her).

Judging off of that, I feel, like many of the remaining wild Pokemon, sickened by this treatment. Avoiding these barbaric methods, I have currently created a new machine that enables me to use the energy around me. I have named it the Environmental Synergy Amplifier.

The wild ones, however, are taking this far more seriously. Instead of stopping Pokemon battles, they wish to destroy the entire human race, which makes everyone in direct danger. I had tried to stop them once, without the ESA. They killed my family, and they almost killed me. My sister's last words are still ringing in my head:

"_Run, Lucas! They're coming"_

"_We won't make it, they're coming!"_

"_No, __**I**_ _won't make it! You can fit!"_

"_No I won't leave you! I'll never leave you!"_

"_I'm sorry, but you have to, you are the world's only hope."_

"_I can't do it; I'll never be able to!"_

"_Listen. You have the ESA. You can do anything. Goodbye"_

It has been a month since then, and I haven't seen or heard from her since. I've been spending the time since then beating on the infantry. So far, nothing has changed in the tide of war. The western half of sinnoh is dominated by Pokemon.

But I know what I'm doing. I'm the resistance here, and I won't rest until this is over.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know it is short, but future chapters _will_ be longer Goodbye!


	2. A Friend

**A/N: Just to clear everything up, "this planet" meant the pokemon world. Also, the attack mentioned was extremely sudden and fast, and all communication was destroyed. Also, Lucas is the narrator.**

**Thanks to Bronze Barometer for reviewing.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Doing this job alone is very hard. This statement is short, true and obvious. I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I have decided on something: I must form a team. With merely myself I am barely a threat, and it's starting to bug me.

Of course, this information wouldn't be of use if I didn't have a story with it. So, without any distraction…

Chapter 2: A Friend

I walk alone on this path in the woods, anticipating a strike. Being on a war zone does that to you. Strangely, the only pokemon I have seen so far today has been a budew, which I knocked out before it could see me. However, I am noticing that stronger pokemon are beginning to appear. This is worrying me.

Later today, I began to notice a strange noise in the forest. It sounded almost like slashing.

"What is that?" I asked myself. I decided to get a closer look.

I looked up at a caterpillar and held out the ESA. "Absorption processes begin," I commanded.

Something strange happened to the caterpillar. It began to glow a pale green. Then, the light from the glow seemed to move into the display for the ESA. "Absorption is complete. Bug element found," the ESA explained. It _is _best to be prepared.

I followed the narrow path through the woods, following the noise.

"Where is that coming from?" I asked myself again. It always seems that whenever I get nervous. I realized that a few minutes after hearing that.

Wait a second, I thought. Is that sound getting louder? I was correct, the cutting noise was growing. Almost like it's…

"…Right behind me!" I exclaimed. Quickly I rolled out of the way right before a blade swept the place I was standing.

"Show yourself!" I shouted, shooting bug-type energy at the area around me.

Perhaps now should be a time to tell you about what the ESA does. First of all, its purpose is to collect energy, and use a synergy from it and the ESA. For simplicity reasons the energy that is used will be one of the 17 types. In this case, bug, the ESA fires a large blob of adhesive goop that resembles spider silk. I'm kind of disgusted by it, but it _is_ useful.

I aimed everywhere, shooting into the darkness. Finally I hit something, but it seemed to have been deflected.

"_What _is_ this thing?_" I wondered, still firing.

"No, no! Why are you trying to hurt me!?" I heard from the darkness. Then suddenly I realized something.

"Are you human?" I asked. I waited for an answer.

Then I heard the voice call back. "Yes, I am," it answered.

"Show yourself to me," I called. Then the person walked out.

The person was a young girl about my age, with short, brownish black hair. She was wearing a miniskirt with shorts and a shirt torn to look like a T-shirt. And what surprised me was what she was carrying. She was holding a three foot long katana, and its case was in the position that she would immediately be poised to strike.

"What is your name?" I asked. "Jenna, my name is Jenna," she answered. "And your name is…"

"My name is Lucas," I said. "You can probably guess that I have a number of questions, you know. Let's talk back at the campsite."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was born in Jubilfe city, on May 17, 1994. My father was a swordsman and he didn't want the fact his only kid was a girl to stop him from teaching me to be a samurai. He told me everything he knew about the sword," Jenna explained, "but one day all of the wild pokemon attacked us. They even had persuaded Dad's hitmonchan to join up with them, and my dad had to fight him in a duel to the death. Seeing how I'm alone, you can tell who died." She shed a tear. "I miss him so much."

"I know what you mean," I told her. "I've lost my family too." Then I thought of something.

"Would you like to form a team?" I asked her, "You know, to take this conflict down? I've already started at it, and I'd appreciate the help."

She thought about it for a moment, then answered, "Yes, I'll help you. I want to avenge my father."

"Thank you," I told her. This is great. I'll finally get some help.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well, this is chapter 2. I hope you'll like this story. Review it when you read it!**


End file.
